The Lilith File Prolog
by ScatteredRays
Summary: Died, but turned into evil. At a young age can she handle whats boiling inside her? Twilight gave me the idea
1. Prolog

_**The Lilith File**_

_**Prolog **_

**The darkness of night was creeping among the shadows, slowly catching up to the evil works of Doctor Rose. Doctor Rose was in his lab mixing together the chemicals and earthly materials of black magic. He had been researching for years trying to bring the dead back to life. Of course, as we all know, that ****never**** really seems to work out as planed. However, he finally found a mix that might work.**

**He had been testing it on dead animals and each subject had come back to life with no complications. He finally wanted to test it on the lifeless body of a young human. When Doctor Rose was testing the mix on the animals, it seemed to only work on the younger ones. So…he grabbed his long light gray lab coat and walked out of the lab heading to the grave yard. Before he left, he had to call upon his assistant Amber. **

**Amber was short for a twenty year old women. She had oval glasses tinted purple. She was skinny, way too skinny for a grown women. Fortunately, she had a thick, dark, red coat that kind of covered that up. **

**He cleared his voice and got ready to yell. "kkm! AMBER!" **

**She came running up to the doctor and stopped a foot from him. She stared down at his feet. **

"**Yes Rose?"**

**She said with a slightly broken voice. She was a little frighten of him. He was a stubborn, rigid, middle-aged man. He didn't look nice in any way. His eyes were deep in their sockets. Huge bags slid under his eyes and pointed toward the end of his cheek bones. His lips were thin and he had a rough looking chin. His looks didn't concern him. His mind was set on his lovely project.**

**He grabbed Amber by her forearms and pulled her out the front door. Stepping out into the bitter night, He let the door slam behind them. Confused she asked, **

"**Doctor? Were are we heading?" "**

**It's time to test my mix on a lifeless human body now." He said in his deep voice.**

**Amber got a puzzled look on her face. She wasn't particularly bright, but it started to sink in. Her eye's widened and she almost yelled,**

"**Um.. Wait! You don't mean…OH MY!! This is amazing." **

**She was shocked and couldn't keep her mind straight. She was looking down, stumbling over her own feet. The only reason she was still standing was because she was being held up by a strong doctor Rose.**

**After a quick walk to the grave site, Doctor Rose and Amber walked around. They were looking for any young recently deceased kids or teens. **

"**Amber, go to the shed and bring us a couple of shovels." His eyes stayed expressionless when he spoke, **

**And he continued walking, he saw a slightly new grave stone. He pulled a little green light out of his coat pocket. Kneeling down, he shined the light at the grave stone. It read, "Savannah Jane Howell, 1993-2008". He had found her. The perfect human subject. He called amber, **

"**Amber, I've found the perfect one." **

**Amber came over to him holding the shovels. She passed the heaver one to him. With a sly smile she said, **

"**This is it Rose. It's finally ready." **

**The night sky rang with thunder and screeching birds. For Mother earth knew what evil was on it's way from **_**Hell! **_


	2. Chapter 1

_**The Lilith File**_

_**Part 1 **_

**I awoke and slowly opened my eyes. I looked around for a moment to see what I had awoken to. It was a musky low lighted room. I noticed I was laying on something cold. I tried to sit up only to have my skin pulled, for it was sticking to the cold metal table. "ouch" My voice full with pain. I flopped back down trying to get a better view of my surroundings. There was test tubes and beakers all over sitting on shinny metal tables. Just like the one I was laying on. But I bet there not stuck like I am. All right I can't stand laying here, I'm freaking out. I THOUGHT I DIED! I mean when a chick gets poisoned there normally dead. Long story short, a crazy boyfriend got jealous. Ok, here we go. Slowly I sit up, pulling my flesh, pealing it from the table. I spoke again with the same pain running in with me voice,**

"**ok, this hurts" But I had to keep pulling my skin off or I'd never get out of here. Finally I was sitting up, I was naked! All I had covering me was a soft purple cloth and I was hooked up to a heart monitor, watching my hearts rate. I had kind of zoned out on it, when A few minutes later my ears were pierced with a high pitched yell. "DOCTER, SHES UP. I MEANING SITTING UP AND EVERY THING." I jerked my head over to the yell only to see a skinny looking twenty year old with odd looking glasses. "….OW! Yo, lady I have ears, and I rater them not be ringing." I had a completely serious tone. I know my grammar isn't that great. But I am a 14 year old girl who is living…was living…well I don't know, but in the twenty eight century. (2008) She looked over at me with her eyes popping out of her sockets at the sight she was seeing. Her voice was winy and filled with drama, "You…you spoke. This is all so amazing." my voice was in a whisper, "Um…I wasn't born yesterday. Of course I can talk." This lady was weird. She gave me a slight smile and calmly approached me. I guess not trying to startle me. Yea, I role my eyes thinking, What ever. But she may be able to tell me what's going on here. She got to my side and sat down. **

"**No, no you were not. You were born today…well more like 'Re' born today." She spoke with concern. What, I didn't have much time to think, for a tall, kind of scary looking middle aged man came into the room. I was confused…lost…a little scared. I quickly snatched the purple cloth and covered my exposed chest, swearing at myself in my mind for shaking as he walked closer. The lady just looked to the doctor and giggled. He came to my side and grabbed my wrist that was holding up the cloth. (good thing I was using both hands to hold it up.) He moved his thumb up and down my wrist. He stopped and glared down at me. I returned the piercing glare, letting a quite grr escape from my mouth. Nothing, his voice was just blunt when he spoke, "This is odd, miss amber." Amber was her name…hm? I knew he was only being polite because I was around, Just a feeling I got. But… "What's weird Doctor rose?" She was still speaking with concern. I looked at this 'Doctor rose.' My voice tried to show my fear but I held myself together, "Yes, I would like to know also….Doctor!" I gave him a stern look, demanding an answer. He just scoffed and began to speak again, "Well, It seems we did bring her back from the dead." WHAT! I couldn't be leave what I was hearing. "But, she doesn't have a pulse." His voice was still blunt but his body shivered when he spoke. "Wait...rose does that mean…?" She was shaking also, But I could hear the fear in her voice. I didn't know what was going on and I started to get scared myself. SOMEONE SPEAK. Please! I jerk my head over to Rose, waiting for him to answer. But this time his voice was shaken. "That's right. The living dead. She's alive, but the only way she can live is by feeding off of brains or blood." Ok, now I'm lost. I wasn't was scared as I was confused. "but which is it?" Ambers voice was cracking and I could barley understand her. But he doctors voice was a little calmer. "well amber, it depends if she's a zombie or a vampire. Now if she's a zombie this may be a little easier for us." He gave amber a look. Really, this look made me uneasy. Again he spoken in the same calm but shaken voice, "But! If she's a vampire...we might…" Might what? He doesn't finish a sentence very often like him and amber could read each others minds. My attention went to the doctors hand -from his cold moist eyes- as it was reaching into his pocket and pulled out a Swiss army knife. "Ok savannah just tell me how you feel when you see this." He didn't make contact with me, But when he spoke I could hear how scared he was. He flipped open the knife and cut his wrist. Not more then a second later his blood started to slip out from the slit in his skin, at that moment my whole started to shake as my eye sight focused on the blood dripping to the cold metal floor. My voice was quite, "uhh…hhh" I couldn't speak. Hunger hit me deep into my stomach. My hands unknowingly of my awareness reached for his wrist, and I licked my lips at the sight of the delicious blood. Just before I grabbed his wrist he pulled it away. I looked at him and he raised the knife in his other hand and in a swift movement he put it under my chin. His voice was frighten this time and there was no way he could hide it. "She's a vampire. We don't have much time." I looked over as Amber arose and grabbed my shoulders and yanked me back down onto the table. "ouch" My voice cracked in fear also as Doctor rose pushed the knife onto my neck trying to cut into my flesh. My eyes closed and I swung my self up tossing amber over me crashing into doctor rose bringing them to the floor. I jumped from the table and started to run out with the purple cloth in my arms. But just before I was about to leave I saw that amber was bleeding, jaw was cut. Must of been when she ran into Rose. My hunger took over again and I let my body take control as I rushed over and bit harshly into her neck. I felt her body twitch as I drained the blood from her. I didn't want to kill her but the blood tasted so sweet, so warm. I looked over as Rose as I still sucked the blood from Ambers body. I **

**didn't need to worry about Rose, he was knocked out -White as a ghost, maybe dead- I drank the last pint of blood and sat back up. "Oh my gosh" My voice was soothing to my ears. I just…killed her. But…. " I FEEL ALIVE." My voice also seemed strong, convincing. I decided to steal the clothes off Ambers back. -She was small so were about the same size- She didn't need them. I grabbed the purple cloth and ran out, not wanting to be killed if they…well he was to wake. I started to wonder the allies of the small town I new as Bladenboro. It wasn't much of a town, but every one new everyone and just to make sure I couldn't be recognized I started to examine my self in a puddle. My eyes changed to gold, and my skin was as pale as whipped cream. I didn't look white, white. Just more pale then my old skin color. I had my hair died black before I had died but now it looked more natural, -and my roots weren't showing- down to my shoulders in a wavy style . I started to walk again as I felt my muscles. I was stronger beyond my dreams. My skin was tougher and felt like stone…..much stronger then stone. But I realized I couldn't walk around Bladenboro with the same name, I already looked different enough. I just need a new name, to begin my new life! I think I'll get use to this.**


	3. Chapter 2

_**The Lilith File**_

_**Part 2**_

"**Bye miss Hallo!" My older sister scarlet had just waved goodbye to me not Even having any idea who I was. Although she kept telling me how much I looked and reminded her of her youngest sister Savannah. I decided to go by the name 'Lilith Akafuyu Hallo.' I know it's very odd, it just came to me. I loved vampires and Japanese so why wouldn't an odd name come to me. I stayed at my sisters house because I didn't know any one else and needed someplace to rest. I just told her I was a young traveler looking for a one night place. How could she say no to a 14 year old on her own. She was nice enough to give me some of my old clothes which I wrapped inside my purple cloth. Really she just tossed them at me, crying. She said she didn't want her little sisters clothes here since she was dead and all. I couldn't blame her, I would do the same. It was pretty early in the afternoon and my stomach kept reminding me of my hunger. **

**It was to early now, I had to wait for night to fall a pond this town. I sat on the big army tank at the old armory. I started to think about how I'd have to leave my old life behind. I didn't want to, really I didn't. Me and my family had our bad times. But my mom, dad, brothers, and sisters. I couldn't let them know who I was. I let the warm tears run down my chilled flesh as I thought of the good times and what I was leaving behind. Well, I couldn't do any thing about it now. I wiped away my tears and hopped down. I had to go someplace other then here. I couldn't feed from this little town or I'm sure people would catch on. I started to walk down the road and just held my thumb out waiting for a ride to…no were. I shook the thoughts from my mind. No way, any way if I stayed here it would only cause more problems. I might slip up and tell someone about all this. I had to leave….it was for the best. The sun had started to set and an young man about 16 or 17 pulled over. **

**"Hey baby, were are you headed?" Ok, weird! He was kind of about my height, and looked to be on the pudgy from what I could see. "Um…away from here is all. Can you give me a ride?" He unlocked the doors and leaned over to open the other door for me. I got in and closed the door behind me as he drove off. "So babe, what's your name? I'm Mathew Cain." He gave me a wink with his dark milky blue eyes. Really the only thing that looked good on him. "Lilith" I answered bluntly and kept looking out the window. His vehicle was just a plain red truck that ran kind-of smoothly. It was getting late and about a mile or two down the road he pulled over on to a dark road covered in trees, and I got that uneasy feeling. I turned over too see him taking off his belt and reaching for me. "come babe, the time has come. How would you like to have a little fun?" I got totally grossed out. He unbuckled my belt and lowered my seat. "Yo dude. GET OFF!" I yelled at him again, but he didn't listen. He grabbed the bottom of my shirt and attempted to pull it off, but I held it down. I was getting pissed, so I swung my arm and jabbed him in the gut. He jolted up and sat back in his seat. "I said to get off you punk." He looked over at me and gave me a smirk. With an airless breath he spoke. "You sure can punch little lady. I guess I shouldn't of underestimated you." I pulled my seat back up and pointed at the front window. "I was holding back, I suggest you take me to Fayetteville or I won't be to nice." Oh how much I love this new strength. He started the truck and dropped me off in Fayetteville about an hour or so later. When I opened the door I turned around and sucker punched him in the nose then grabbed his wallet. "yea, thanks doll face, but I must leave now." a sarcastic voice when I said doll face. He was mad, I could see that. He just swore at me and drove off as he wiped the blood from his nose.**

** I opened his wallet and…wow what a loser, only fifty bucks. My stomach once again reminded me of my hunger. I needed blood, and soon. I walked to wall-mart and waited for my next meal as I hid in the shadows. As I was waiting I looked in his wallet again to see if there was any credit cards when I felt something jab into my back. I fell to the ground dropping the wallet as I fell into a small pool of my own blood. "what the heck." I turned over to come face to face to a tall black man. I couldn't see him to well in the shadows of wall-mart. "Give me your wallet and valuables and I won't kill you out here." I sprung up ignoring the pain in my back as I swung around him I hit the back of his head with very little force, for I wasn't very use to this new power. He jerked around and grabbed my throat. "Ok, now I'm gonna kill ya honey." He squeezed my throat harder and I kicked him in the groin. He dropped me harshly to the ground as he held his jewels. "cough cough." my breath had left me. I gained it back quickly and stood up. Then I kicked him in his gut and head a few times until he passed out. I searched his pockets until I found what I was looking for. He was loaded. I mean I see hundreds as I was looking into his wallet. I threw the picture of what had seemed to be his wife as I started to count the money and headed to the airport. The wound in my back had already started to heal and my shirt was stained with blood. Yet, I couldn't even stay here. Once again I let the tears fall and mix with the stained blood. I just remembered all my valuable friends. Julian, Eddie, Cookie…all so many. I couldn't see them anymore. I was walking on the high way when I saw an old hummer sitting on the side of the road. When I got to it, It wasn't locked, so I hopped in and let sleep take over my body, as my tears stained the leather sets.**


	4. Chapter 3

_**The Lilith File**_

_**Part3**_

**I was roughly awoken when my head got jolted up by a thumping force. I shot up rashly and hit my head again on the window. "ow ow ow" I opened my eyes, then remembering I was in the hummer that was on the side of the road. But now someone was in it and as It looked (and felt like) she was trying to get away. She looked through the rearview mirror at me an spoke. "well your awake. I didn't think anyone could sleep through all that. Don't worry though, we've almost got away." What is she talking about? I looked behind us and…"WERE BEING CHASED!" She just laughed. **

**"sure are. See the thing is were both wanted. I was going to look for you but I got spotted and hopped in here. Lucky me you were asleep in the back seat." I started to open my mouth to speak. (mainly I was freaking out) when she turned off the road and into a field. She turned clumsily around all the thick bushels, then came harshly to a stop when she slammed at the brakes making the car sputter and spark. "GET OUT AND RUN" she screamed. I hopped out of the back and stumbled as I jumped out. "HURRY!" She screamed again. I stood and rushed behind her. "what's going on?" No answer. She just grabbed my wrist and forced me to jump. "waha. What the…?" I was in the air. Like, I don't know, Ten feet high. We fell to the ground and before I could regain my balance she forced me to jump again. This time we went twice as high. She looked at me and gave me a grin. "Ready to fly?" Fly? "wait I can't fly. What are you...AAAHA!" again I was yanked up when she wrapped her arms around my waist and I watched, as the lady help me up in the air, her shadows grew wings and she took off. Ok what the heck is happening? I squirmed a little until I saw the wings on her back. No and not on the shadow. It was an amazing site. White, blood stained wings with feathers shinning in the sun light. "Nice aren't they?" I let my head fall as I answered. **

**"yea, but…what are you any way?" "well….I'm what…what you are. A vampire." What's she talking about? How could she be...I was created in a lab. " I know what your thinking. How am I one right?" I just nodded. "well You think you were created, but truthfully you were chosen. Well I chose you. When you were poisoned by your boyfriend, that's was my blood. The blood of the vampire. And when you drink it you die and are revived. The whole doctor and lab thing was just a coincidence." I started to understand, but don't think I was really going to understand anything with all this going on. About a few minutes later, after she was trying to explain it again, I saw that we were headed to an old barn. She slowly landed by it and with a huge gust of wind her winds pulled into her back and only left a few feathers blowing in the wind. "Here we are. Home sweet home…er…well, it's a barn really." well duh! "any who, Can you explain to me what is going on now? She gave me a wink and began to speak. " well, You see when you got out and your 'doctor' awoke, he ran to the police and told what he had done. Now because they knew about me, that's a story for another time, they didn't laugh and sent him off. Instead they warned everyone." I nodded as she continued. "So, once I heard, I knew you were the one I poisoned. I hurried as fast as I could to find you. And as I said before. I'm known around here and got spotted. That's when I saw the hummer and jumped in with you asleep in the back." I had a confused look as I raised my hand. "uh…so why are you…well…being chased in the first place?" She gave me a soft glare and then broke out in laughter. **

**"We're vampires. Evan if we feed the hungry and build houses for the poor, they'd still hunt us down and try to kill us. Their scared of us, for there no match for our power." " Oh, ok so we just run?" She got up and started to walk to the barn door. "that's about it, yup. Come on. It's time for rest. Tomorrow I'll teach you about being a vampire." I nodded and followed her into the barn. She flopped onto a pile of hay and went strait to sleep. I walked over to the other side and found a similar one and laid down slowing falling asleep to the soothing sound of my own heartbeat. **


	5. Chapter 4

_**The Lilith File**_

_**Part 4**_

**I awoke to the sound of birds. As I sat up I saw the girl from yesterday. At first I was lost, until I colleted my thoughts. Wow, now this is what you call weird. I get up and walk over to were she was sleeping. I never really got a chance to look at her yesterday. With running and all. She has light shinning on her from the upper part of the barn so I had a good view. She had reddish, strawberry colored hair. Her skin was pail like mine and she looked to be a forehead taller. I guess she sensed I was watching her. Because she sprung up with a knife. "woh, calm down its me, Lilith remember." That's right. We don't know each others names. "ah yes, my fellow vampire." I just stared off thinking yea, yea. "so any way, What's your name. Mines Lilith Hallo." She spun around and gave me a shocked look. **

**"I'm Lilium hallo." I shake my head. What? Ok, this is weird. Before I could think any longer I was pounced by a red headed vampire. "THIS IS SOOO COOL. I know you made that up, but so did I. You're my vampire soul sister." Ok thinking again. "um…maybe it's because I was turned from your blood?" She pulled her self off the ground and just laughed. " Oh no, You see every vamp has one. Turned by my blood or not. To tell how, they always think of similar names, last being the same of course. And your mine." She gave off a high pitched squeal, clearly letting me know she was excited. I jump off the ground and shoved my hand over her mouth. "SHUT IT! Ok, so you said you were going to teach me about being a vampire. I suggest you stop being all hyper and screaming, AND JUST TELL ME!" She nodded her head and I took my hand away from her mouth. "ok, as you saw yesterday, we can fly. We have wings. But to warn you it hurts when you release then from your backside." I didn't like the sound of that. **

**"so how do you release them?" I felt my back thinking about how it might hurt. I mean yesterday hers were huge. "I'm egger to see yours. Ok just jump and…hm? It's hard to explain. Really, just let them out. Don't hold them in." Ok! I just gave her a confused look and followed her as she walked outside. She grabbed the handles of the barn doors and swung them opened. "shit, there here." I looked in front of her and the place was surrounded with cops and the FBI! The freaking FBI! God they hated us. Lilium turned around and grabbed my hand pulling me towards the back of the barn where a ladder was. "Time to learn to fly she said with a smirk. I just nodded as she climbed the ladder. I followed behind her as I watched her jump out the second story door. She jumped out and her wings just jolted from her back side. She tuned around and yelled, **

**"It's your turn, just jump and let them freeeeeee." she giggled and flew off. Ok here I go. I backed up from the door toke a deep breath and ran. When I got to the door I jumped…and started to fall. "AH! Holy.." and then they came out, about the second before I hit the ground. Dark red wings with black tipped feathers. I loved them. I flapped my wings in a smooth swoop, then got into the air and heard something behind me. It was a bullet! Heading right at me. I tried to turn but it was to late, the bullet had hit me right in the stomach. All I remember from there was, It went black and I heard cheering fading away in the back ground. "we've got one." "Yes, the devil's angel falls to are feet". **


	6. Chapter 5

_**The Lilith File**_

_**Part 5**_

**I started to wake up when I tried to move. My arm was stuck….well all of me was stuck. I opened my eyes and noticed I was tied up, and by the looks of it was in a closet. There was a mop, some cleaning junk, latex gloves…Heck if I know, by the looks of it I'd say this was a hospital closet. Ugh, and it stuck. It didn't smell like cleaning supply or rubber, more like something spoiled. I tried to kick things around a bit, but both legs were tied together so the movement wasn't easy. I started to kick the wall as hard as I could shaking every thing on the self's. Then every thing came falling down onto me making a loud crash! "mmff." Well, I tried to scream but when there's a cloth shoved in your mouth not much comes out. Suddenly the door swung opened. Then this strange man whispered in a hushed harsh tone. **

**"Hey keep it down in here you winged devil, your causing a commotion among the patients." Screw that I don't care. I began to kick the wall again and tried to yell as much as I could. "Hey…HEY SHUT UP!!!!" He yelled. I continued what I was doing. Finally I could tell he was pissed for he snatched me from the pile on the floor and held me up to his face, and spoke. "listen you little demon. There's people out there and your freaking them out. I suggest you shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you." He set me down and walked out side for a few minuets, coming back in with a big rolling trash can. Picking me up he threw me into the trash can, putting the lid on top, then rolling out. I let out a muffled sigh. Again in darkness, yet this time I've been thrown in to the trash like a cheap Barbie doll. I just sat there as I was being rolled to god knows where. Not a second after I said that the rolling stopped. I pressed my ear against the hard black plastic trying to hear what was going on around me. I heard that guy again, the one who had thrown he in here and another voice speaking. "Hey, I got her in here. "Do you mean the vampire chick? Why'd you put her in there?" I heard a tapping on the top. **

**"She was making to much noise in the closet and wouldn't shut up. "well take her to the back with rob." I heard foot steps and we started to move again. We stopped again and I heard a humming sound. Like an…WERE IN A ELEVATER! I started to kick and yell again in hopes that someone was on the elevator with us. "What's in the bucket?" A voice, I'm so lucky. But I didn't hear any thing in reply. Damn, the doors opened and we rolled out. After we stopped the lid to the trash can opened. I looked up and saw a doctor…..the same one who put me in here. Muscles and shaggy hair, yea that make's you feel comfortable. He picked me up out of the trash can and threw me to the ground. He turned around and left the same time a young women with long, layered black hair with bronze strips. Her eye's were icy bronze and yellow with a thin black ring around them. She had snake bite's and her nose was pierced. She came up to me and swung me over her shoulder. "Come on shug, lets get you out of here before that doctor gets frisky." What….was this, trying to kill a 'Devil' or some ones sick pleaser plot. "**

**Girl, I'm only playing, but lets get you out before they kill you! And I'm not kidding this time." She ran over to a small window and pushed me through, climbing out behind me. She picked me up and began to run. Then she jumped and black, bronze tipped wings came out of her back. She's a vampire also? Dang today's just been exciting for me. How many of us are there any way? She came to a stop a few miles away, then she set me down and untied me. She reached out her hand to help me up but I just pushed it aside and stood on my home. "Hey doll, you doing good?" Good…she asked me if I was doing good? I've been turned into a vampire, almost got killed, I had to leave home, and I got shot. SHOT! Just as I remembered this I looked down and lifted my shirt to see bandages soaked in blood and sweat. I looked up when I heard the person who saved me spoke. "Don't worry dear, when you we're brought to the hospital I took care of you." She gave me a smile and put her hand on my shoulder. Her hand felt soft but her grip was tight. "I took the bullet out and wrapped your wound up. You shouldn't feel much. Secret remedy." She smiles and I started to step back but her grip wasn't loosening at all. She started to bring her face closer to mine, as if she was about to kiss me. Then she was so close air could barley pass between us. Then she her cold breath hit my lips and a shiver ran down my spin, she spoke. "Ready?"**


	7. Chapter 6

_**The Lilith File**_

_**Part 6**_

**She looked at me with a glare and let my shoulder go and a small little ping pierced through my should. Once it passed I looked back up at her and her back was facing me. Her long hair was flowing in the wind as the bronze in her hair mixed with the sunset. I heard her mumble and she gradually got louder until I heard her clearly. "Night time is approaching." Night time? "Why does it matter?" I asked. She didn't turn around or even flinched at the sound of my voice broke through the howling wind. She just spoke again, "Just reminds me of home is all….Home!" Home, Yea I remember home. I wish I could go back. All this crap that's been happening. Just sucks. My heart started to race and with every pulse pain ran through my body. Home, I wanna go HOME! I don't care any more. I looked again at the chick who saved me once more then turned around my self. I'm going home. I know they think I'm 'Dead' but I'm sure they'll understand and accept me back with open arms once I explained every thing. I took a deep breath and started to run. I listened as the sound of wet grass was hit over and over again by my black flip flops. Then I heard my saver running be hind me. Her yelling voice as soft as when she spoke, " Hey!!! GET BACK HERE. It's not safe to be out alone. STOP RUNNING."**

** I'll be fine I don't want to stop. I just want to go home. See my family again. My feet began to get hot and the strap between my toes snapped. Maybe because of how fast I was running. I looked behind me and saw the girl who was chasing was far to behind me and her voice was being whisked away by the flowing wind. I jumped in to the air and let my dark red, black tipped wings free from my back. Then started to rise into the air. I didn't rise to high into the air because it was getting late and I didn't want to loose sight of the road. I was way to low, for if any one looked up they would definitely spot me and my wings started to mix into the sunset. I was somewhere in Fayetteville and had to get home. I flew through the night and arrived to my little old town, then I let a smile take over my face, "Bladenboro." I'm home. My wings went back into me body and I started to walk home. I was about a mile away and it was completely dark. I wasn't really worried for my road was kind or a ghost town. I could see my house from were I was and started to run. I was really happy and sad at the same time but no tears were forming. By the time I got there my feet was warm again and I still only had one flip flop on. I walked up to the door and looked in side, I saw my mother and father on the couch watching TV. I noticed they had blank looks an there faces, I look I've only seen once when my sister died. I grabbed the doorknob and slowly started to turn it and let the door creek and it opened. By the time the door was all the way opened my father and mother were staring at the door with huge eye's and a scared look on there faces. I walk in and close the door behind me and started to walk up to them. I saw the tight red curls shake as I approached her. She spoke with a quivering voice, "Who….you look like my daughter." I stopped and smile, **

**"Mother, I am." Right after I said that my smile shattered because my mother stood and ran to my father as they gave me a scared look. Like someone was about to pounce at them with a knife. My mother is rejecting me. "Mother…." She backed away and yelled, "My baby is dead who are you?" I didn't get a chance to sat any thing when anger raised up into me and body flowed with this dark power. My nails grew and I kneeled down digging them into the carpet. I looked up and my eyes quickly shimmered from gold to a scarlet blood color. My fangs grew out so they over lapped my bottom lip and I clutch to the carpet. I looked to see my father and my mother shaking in the corner of the living room. "So….my own mother and father can't except me? Your own child? I guess it comes to this." My mother shook her head and forced out her words, " No, My little girl wasn't like this. She was sweet and…..You're a demon." I laughed with an evil smile on my face as I stood up releasing my nails from the carpet speaking, "No mother…father, I'm your daughter." and then….I pounced.**


	8. Chapter 7

_**The Lilith File**_

_**Part 7**_

**Blood dripped from my hair and my clothes were soaked in it. I stood up and looked around the room. it was stained with flesh and blood, Sliding of the walls and the stench disgusted me. I wiped blood from above by eye and turned back to my parents. They we're ripped to shreds like ribbons at a four year olds birthday party. I hadn't ate since I drank from amber the doctors assistant, and the nasty stench of my parents blood didn't make me want to a meal right now. I started to walk around the house looking at the familiar items I've grown so use to. But after a quick look into the rooms and grabbing random things I thought I might need, I slowly walked to the last room. My sister rose's room. I stepped in listening to the creaking of the door. I didn't know why I was being to cautious, I just didn't feel so sure. One of the people who I didn't want to see me like this was Rose. My eyes the color of scarlet and having long nail with sharp fangs. I reacted of blood and torn flesh. If she saw me like this, her little sister with this frightening look. I hung my head down as I entered the room. I didn't hear any one or smell hot breath. I looked up and the room was empty, Of course she wouldn't be here. She's always at her boyfriends after she had Mily. I started to walk out when something caught me eye. **

**On the dresser I saw a shiny flash of red. I walked over to the dresser and saw a four point necklace with a flower between each point. I was beautiful. I picked it up and moved it back and forth, it was red but shined blue when light hit it. I put it around my neck squeezing it not caring that my parents blood was getting on my sisters necklace. I walked out of her room and went back through the hall when I noticed the Chinese calendar on the wall. I had a heart make up leaves with four members or a family in poking out from it. Under that it read 'Happy Family.' I slammed my hand against the calendar smearing blood and flesh over the entire thing. Why? Why did they act that way? It's not my fault I'm like this…..It's not. I cared about them and they didn't even welcome me back. "WHY?!?!" I clutched the calendar dragging it down with me as I aloud my self fall to my knee's. Tears started to fall. I was expecting the warm feeling of hot tears to run down my cheek. The feeling that always comforted me when I was human. Instead they were cold, Ice cold. They left frozen trails as the slide of my chin and shattered as they fell to the hard wood floor. This was annoying me now. I could feel the anger boil up into me like a bowl of hot soup. I slammed my palm to the floor only to have some thing cold shoot out of my hand. I threw me back, causing me to hit the wall **_**Hard**_**. I sat up quickly, I didn't want myself to pass out. I stood to my feet and looked around the dark hallway. Well, it was done. My parents are dead and now I have to take the rest out…..just not her. I stumbled as I walked into the kitchen catching my self on the counter by the fridge. **

**WILL NOT BE CONTINUED!...Because I started to hate it! :p**


End file.
